Arashi Hariken
“Are you sure you’re ready for this? I don’t go easy on anyone, new or old…” – Arashi Hariken Arashi Hariken 'is a second-year student who recently transferred to Genroukan and is a member of Equilbrio Calma. Background For reasons unknown, Arashi was not raised by his birth family and was adopted around 4 months after his birth. Since then, he has been raised in a modest village. However, when he was around 10, an army that had conquered the country then had destroyed the village and killed many of its people, including his foster parents. The survivors, including Arashi fled to the woods, where he was given his foster father's twin Ninjaken. Since then, he has held a deep hatred for conquerors or anything of the like. When he eventually transferred to Genroukan, he almost immediately came across the leader of the school's strongest faction, Ankokuousama Tetsugaku, whom he was told of his nature by some students he met. This fueled his rage quickly and almost caused an uncalled brawl against him, but was stopped by a few students, warning him how strong he is. He's been distant from others and considered anti-social ever since. To make matters worse for him, he hasn't been accepted to a faction yet. A few days later, Arashi was eventually approached by Rain Rident, who seemed to acknowledge the his strength and abilities and asked to join his faction. Arashi happily accepted and is now a member of Equilbrio Calma. Personality Arashi is normally seen as a high-blooded yet quiet person. However, when he enters battle, he is a force to be reckoned with and refuses to let his target escape easily, which can sometimes cause to turn him to be an insane killer in the field. He rarely shows his soft side which is only triggered when he is caught off-guard or asked a very personal question, to which he hesitates to answer... That or whenever someone starts talking about puppies or anything in fiction that he finds cute. When it comes to his studies, he excels in English, Physical Education, Music, and Homeroom. History, Geography, and any foreign language seem to be his weakest points. Appearance Arashi is around 5’8” tall, is 14-years-old, and weighs around 103 pounds. He has messy black hair and a tanned skin tone. His eyes are usually green, but when he needs to release his true strength, markings around his left eye start to form and his eyes turn into a sinister shade of red. He also has a small scar above his right eye. Arashi wears a yellow short-sleeved jacket around his army green v-neck shirt, blue denim pants, and a pair of men’s sailor shoes. He is occasionally seen with a hoodie during the winter season. Ever since joining Equilbrio Calma, he's worn the faction's glove on his left hand. Weapons and Equipment *'Twin Ninjaken: 'Arashi's main weapons. These were passed down from his father. *'Kunai and Shuriken: 'Arashi never comes to battle without any of these weapons. *'Sageo: 'Hidden in the scabbards of his swords, he uses these to blind a target. *'Kusari-gama: 'Another one of Arashi's weapons. He normally uses these to keep enemies vulnerable to attacks from others or the chain attached to the Kama, causing the attacked target to drop their weapon. Clearly, Arashi's most dangerous weapon yet. Skills and Abilities *'Immense Speed and Agility: Arashi is very agile and quick on his feet. Unless he goes stealthy, he never stays in the same place for more than 3 minutes. *'Electrokinesis: '''Arashi can use Electrokinesis to unleash a variety of attacks. *'Dark Thunder: '''Arashi’s speed and strength are drastically increased, and is temporarily immune to lightning-based attacks. Category:Characters Category:Equilbrio Calma